GI JOE: Rise of the Cobra Remake
by Soundwave-82
Summary: This is a remake of the GI JOE Rise of Cobra movie. The team will be created from the best soldiers around the world and will include some new GI JOE members and some old school characters and old school romances SE/S, F/LJ and other to made up later
1. Enter Cobra

GI JOE Rise of Cobra Remake

Chapter 1:

2009

M.A.R.S industries Military Armaments Research Syndicate

Finical District, New York City

James McCullan standing looking at the dead female human Cybertronain pretender that was once Alice has been stripped bare of parts and equipment and lying on table he then looks at a male NSA agent standing there as MARS tech work over the remains

"Mr McCullan do you think you can convert the shape shift technology of the transformer technology into a human" said the NSA agent

"Thought Sector Seven was working on that back when they held Megatron and the Allspark so why do you want me to carry it on then" asked James McCullan

"That was a black opts division in Sector Seven that even Simmons did even know about it so how did you known never mind anyway so will you be able to recreate the project and proceed to the next level of testing we both know what that means" said the NSA agent

"Yes I can be able to recreate the project and I have links to a prison I should be able to pull a few strings to get someone of the project to use as a test subject you don't mind what I do to get a test subject ready I am in charge fully of the operation" asked James

"I don't care one bit use children for all I care just get it done and line you wish to cross you can do just get the project done once the candidate is ready proceed with the memory wipe and reprogram him or her as an elite assassin " said the NSA agent

"Ok no problem I have a few string I can pull to get someone for the test" said James

"Then proceed with it inform me when it's done" said the NSA agent

"Yes I will once we have a working prototype" said James

"Good you have three days to produce a working prototype" said the NSA agent and walks out of the room a few second later Scrap-Iron entered the room

"Are the nanomities ready for human testing yes or No" asked James

"Yes sir we are ready for testing I have had the best most violent criminal brought here currently sedated in medic lab the Doctor Venom is preparing the nano-bots to inject to the subject as we speak sir" said scrap-Iron

"Proceed if the NSA thinking I'm going to give them this ultimate weapon they have another thing coming this device could make me million on the arms market an assassin that can change his face at will and his voice and elite army of assassin" said James

"Yes sir" said Scrap Iron

"What of the other project how does that proceed" asked James "is at near completion?"

"yes the projects are proceeding well on the Hiss Tanks are near complete modified A10 Warthogs are finished and Other have all be completed to specs as ship out to The Island and Hummers are equipment with all modified weapons as you request by my MARS research specialist " replied Scrap-Iron

"And what of design team have they been told the truth about the destination of the vehicles" said James

"No sir only I know the location the team believe they are destined for the US Military" said Scrap-Iron

"Excellent I never question your loyalty scrap-Iron once the vehicles are full finished eliminate the team once the final vehicle is finished" said James

"Sir there are two of them that might will make great member of the Organisation" said Scrap-Iron and hands him two files

"Wild Weasel real name unknown a skilled mercenary fighter pilot he has 172 confirmed kills and never been shot down" and gave the file back to Scrap-Iron "yes he will make an excellent recruit"

"What about the other?" asked Scrap-Iron

"Hum Emma A Walters employee of MARS industries for ten years and has worked on all weapons project for the company she has skilled in vehicle mechanics as I'm not sure about her she has completed the project Vanguard" said James "I told you to scrap It Scrap-Iron why did you finished vehicle that could never be used to it fullest" he said

"Sir my oldest school Emma finished the Vanguard and included some extra thing the Vanguard system?" said Scrap-Iron

"Then tell me what she done to the Vanguard to improve it beyond the specs then I may consider her for the team" said James

"She has improved all the system to include the latest weapons our company produces minus all the label belonging to M.A.R.S what have been donated by the Twins and she has got the engines working fully up to the designers specs and she had decided to include Stealth technology to the hole Vanguard and she added the underwater ability and they are stand facilities as in the originally design as well it own power source Nuclear reactor that power the whole ship as standard air defences SAM and 50 calibre mini guns and the ground defence she fitted target mounted deck guns and SAM along the underside and with technology gained from the dead Alien robots she has been able to create a force shield around the Vanguard with Shield generator inside the Vanguard nothing can with stand it can't be destroyed by either from the air or ground forces" said Scrap Iron

"What about Vehicle holds how level she included them?" asked James

"Yes sir five levels able to hold up to forty and the flight Deck hold just up to twenty-five Rattlers with another twenty-five in lower decks under the flight deck" replied Scarp-Iron looked James face who had an evil look on his face

"Excellent work she is on board I need someone to pilot the Vanguard and she is the best candidate her name is now Bayonet" said James

Scrap Iron left the room and then a Black hair female entered the room she is the Baroness and walks over to him and kisses him on Lips

"I heard about Bayonet creation that thing could level a whole city and it will help us shape the world in our image Destro Darling I think we should contact him and tell him strike to launch the strike" she said

At the Same time

Golden Gate Bridge

San Francisco, California

It rush hour across the golden the traffic is gridlock back to back of cars, van, Lorries, M.D.R prison transporter and coaches they are large of people and bicycles also on the bridge the sound honking horns can be heard drowning out people talking.

Meanwhile under a small metal box can be seen with two glass viral and the cobra insignia can be seen on the device six more spread along the bridge a blink green light can be seen on all of the devices soon the device exploded spreading green spores across the bridge dissolving the bridge the vehicles and pedestrians and bicycles on the bridge start to fall into the San Francisco Bay.

At the Same time

Eiffel Tower

Paris, France

The Eiffel Tower stand tall looking over the city the same device that was on the Golden Gate Bridge can been seen on the bridge on four legs of the tower and a blinking green light which exploded and dissolve the legs of the tower and start to collapse people start running away as it fell few people are crushed by falling wreckage and soon the Eiffel tower was a pile of rubble

At the Same time

Channel Tunnel

Inside the Channel Tunnel a train is speeding through the tunnel the same as the one seen in Paris and San Francisco is seen on the ceiling of tunnel blinking green can be seen on it again and explodes as a training is passing through the tunnel ceiling of the dissolved by the green spores and water paws into the tunnels and flooded them and after few seconds both side of the Channel tunnel are complete flooded

At the same time

London Eye

London, England

The London eye is going around a young couple an African American male and a white female both the same the age are looking out at the view of the Themes at the bottom of the London eye is another of device with the Cobra insignia and that was also found in Channel Tunnel, Paris and San Francisco

"Oh Tommy this is such a great view" said the female she watches as Tommy gets down on one knee and reaches into his pocket and removed a small black box

"So Kimberly will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" he said as he opened the box to show a silver diamond ring

"Yes oh yes" she said as she pick up the ring and puts it on "I will marry you" and she kissed Tommy and they embraced each other in a hug

Just then and explosion is heard and Kimberly and Tommy looks down at the base of the London eye to see it being dissolved by the green spores that destroyed the Channel Tunnel, Eiffel Tower, Golden Gate bridge

The London eye started to collapse the Kimberly and Tommy pod was in crashed into the Themes hard as it was at the top of the London eye as other pods crashed into the street and the Themes as well.

At the same time

Madison Square Garden

New York City

An Ice Hockey match is being played out between New York Raiders and the Miami Screaming eagles the New York raiders are in the leaded to the crowd cheering on the ceiling of the Madison square garden is the same device that was in San Francisco, London, The Channel Tunnel and Paris the blinking green light can be seen and exploded and the green spore dissolved the strut holding up the roof after the strut was destroyed and the ceiling and roof fell to the ground striking the people in the crowd

"That was brilliant Destro Darling the destruction the Spore bomb created will show the world that we are a force not to be messed with" said Baroness who had grin on her face

"Yes my darling that test was a success now we can target more targets around the world and soon we shall control the world and shape the world in the image of what we decide" said James and signalled a female Iron Grenadian comes over carrying Black sneaking suit and Silver metal mask she also had two silver .50 Desert Eagle Magnum and a prototype Anti-tank Rail gun strapped around her back her jacket was open revealing a part of her chest and bra she had large tattoo above her breast of the Cobra logo her black her has purple streaks through it she is Heather McTagget .

"Master your gear as you requested" she said kneeling at her master and kissed James McCullan hand

"You can raise my dear there is no need to kneel for me Heather your skills are impressive do you like that prototype rail-gun" said James

"It does helps me to show how the rail gun works and how it handles and with the fingerprint scanner built into the weapon that allows me to use the weapon only Destro" said Heather McTagget and she got of her knees

"Rise my loyal bodyguard none need to kneel in my presence" said James

"Call me Lady I no longer want to share my father names he gave me so I chose a new name and that Lady" said Heather

"are Interesting name well Lady tell your father he's got the chance for some advance weapons fresh on the market Rail Guns bidding starts at 10gs a piece tell me are my loyal Soldiers ready for action" said James and changes into the sneaking suit and placed the silver helmet his family had used for Generation the mask of Destro

"Soon it will be time for the world mark the day world face a New Treat of Cobra" said Destro

Three Hours later

Vanguard Hanger

An MARS hanger off the coast of New York

Inside the larger hanger is hundred foot long ship a Female stands wearing an Iron grenadiers uniform standing with a smoke revolver and the research team lay dead on the floor and see looks at the her creation

Destro entered with his Iron grenadiers Scrap Iron, Doctor Venom followed with a heavily drug up male then Wild Weasel and Bayonet kneeled at Destro presence

"Raise my loyal soldiers soon we can strike at the western world soon from the Vanguard and there is nothing they can do to stop it" said Destro

"Yes sir he's already on board with the Twins" said Bayonet

The force then board the Vanguard and after a few minutes later the engines started up and the ship to float and the roof of the warehouse opened and folded down till there was nothing around the Vanguard and it then took to the skies

Bayonet is walking with Destro and Baroness and look at the equipments in the armoury it was fully stocked with three thousand of weapons

"Impressive work my dear you have no bother destroying cities to make a point" asked Destro

"No sir I'm a weapons designer and I care not one bit who get my weapons if they are a terrorist it won't bother me one bit as the saying goes one man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter" said Bayonet

"Tell me scrap-Iron never said what the top speed the Vanguard was so enlighten me" asked Destro

"Mach-1 of course I fitted forty turbo engines at rear to move this thing" said Bayonet

"You have real talent my dear" said Destro

"Thank you sir so where are we going anyway" asked Bayonet

"All in good time my dear we need some more allies before we can conquer the world" said a man he was wearing a Black army general uniform his jacket was covered with medals all where fake and a cobra symbol on his other side he had a black balaclava covering his face another Cobra symbol be seen on the mask forehead he had long black cape and he is wearing a pair of black leather gloves and hold a solid gold cane with a Cobra on the tip in strike position

"Are Commander this the lovely lady that created and improved the weapon system of the Vanguard she is a very skilled M.A.R.S employee and she loyal to course of Cobra" said Destro

"I'm please to meet such a beautiful and smart lady like yourself no boyfriend or girlfriend I take it" said Cobra Commander

"Charmed but not interest seriously you're not my type and I have my man in my sights" said Bayonet leaned over to Cobra Commander and whispered something into his left ear

"Leave us Destro" said Cobra Commander and returns to his throne room with Bayonet in arm Destro and Baroness walked off.

Bridge of the Vanguard

Destro & Baroness enter the bridge of Vanguard to see Tele-Vipers are sat at the control panels of the Vanguard controlling the ship they soon find Twins Tomax and Xamot looking at the Tele-Vipers and at visor crossing their eye which has been fused in place

"Welcome Destro and Lady Baroness" said Tomax and Xamot together

"What are you genetic freaks doing here anyway" asked Destro

"The same thing you are doing here Destro ensuring our finical security in Cobra Organisation and ensure we get the most excellent that Bayonet creates and the same time we can secure her services for our company" said Tomax

"Indeed brother her talents would help us so much with our company who created these Tele-things" said Xamot

"Yeah these Tele-Vipers where created by our chief scientist Bayonet she used a combination homeless people and runway we took off the street by our agents and with the assistance of the Dr Mindbender and Dr Venom we fused the visor and bag pack to their backs" said Destro

"We shall require your assistant in destroying a prototype suit that Dr David P. Lewinski and his team is creating for US military he works for a rival organisation of our Extensive Enterprises he is located at lab in London" said Tomax

"We can't allow this suit to fall into N.A.T.O hands not when we are close to launching an all out attack on the world and forces" said Xamot

"I've someone in mind that will destroy the prototype for us and really hate talking to you two" said Destro

"We know" said Tomax and Xamot together and then they left the room

"I'll have Duchess call him and sure he'll be able destroy the prototype for us but should I have Storm Shadow steal the blueprints for this Delta six I'm sure Bayonet and Scrap Iron can use it in Project B.A.T darling" asked Baroness

"that Not a bad idea my dear I forgot about Project Battle Android Trooper and considering the nanomities will make them stronger than our military forces and will help Cobra Commander with his plans to conquer the world" said Destro

"You think we will succeed with his plans Destro Darling" asked Baroness

"Of course not darling he's an over grown idiot and if he manage it then we shall simply over throw him and we shall rule the world together with Weather Dominator and MASS devices in place in all the Cobra bases we have created over the last few months and time and money we have spent funding Cobra we should be the rightful rules of it" said Destro

Few hours later

Cobra Commanders throne room

Vanguard

Vipers are setting up camera and soon the camera face Cobra Commander a Viper counts down from five and soon the cameras roll

"People of the world the terrorist attack that you have all witnessed are the work of the Cobra terrorist group and we have simple demand the world surrender to me or I will destroy another three major cities and if you still fail to surrender another three cities will be destroyed and the one every hour until you give or there is nothing left you have 72 hours to surrender to Cobra" said Cobra Commander

End of chapter 1:


	2. creation of the Joe team part 1

GI JOE Rise of Cobra remake

Chapter 2 enter GI Joe Part 1

White House, Oval Offices

US President is sat at his desk he and number official have just watched Cobra Commander broadcast and the whole officials are in shock at Cobra demands including General Flagg and Secretary of Defence John Keller

"He can't be serious that guys must think we are stupid to think we will surrender to them they have another thing we didn't with the Decepticons and sure aren't with this cobra commando and this Cobra terrorist group" said John

"How many people died in the terrorist attacks?" said President Obama

"Unconfirmed reports about the terrorist attack in San Francisco it been confirmed that a 1,130 people have been killed and 190 people are confirmed as missing 210 are in critical but stable condition we are still San Francisco bay for survivors" said General Flagg

"Any word on the other attacks" asked President Obama

"London has confirmed 110 people have been killed and 90 people have been injured and the Channel Tunnel has confirmed they there are no survivors of the attack all passengers on both train have died and Paris has confirmed 50 people have been killed with the destruction of the Eiffel tower and the New York attack the death total is confirmed as 1,230 and twice as many injured most escaped unharmed" said one of the officials

"Any idea what the next city that could be a target" asked President Obama

"We have received word that MI6 are running down number of leads to discover who this terrorist group voice print is so drawing us a blank according to NSA techs he a new terrorist leader on none watch list and with length they have gone to show are not to be taken likely my guess those five attacks to show us they mean business and my best guess they will attack a city the question is which" said Secretary of Defence Keller

"Sir may I suggest starting up A Government Issue Joint Operation Experts" said General Flagg

"GI JOE will they be able to handle this new threat" said president Obama

"Yes Sir the unit will be made up of the best of from around the world every country will be in line to defend the world from Cobra so what do you say Mr President shall I make the call I know a few good soldiers that can handle people like these Cobra" said General Flagg

"Make the Call General Flagg you shall be in charge of the GI JOE team you find the best people for the team and stop the threat of Cobra before they can carry out their plan" said President Obama

"Yes Mr President" said General Flagg

"I have a candidate for GI JOE He currently work as a warrant Officer in the army on lone to the NEST unit I have spoken to Major Lennox and he currently on his way to your new base the band P.I.T an old abandon military base" said John and hands him a file and the location of the PIT to General Flagg

ICU Kimmy Sneeden

London General Hospital

Kimmy is lying in bed hooked up to machines bandage covering her head and middle age man wearing a royal Marine commando uniform he has Sergeant stripes on and stands looking at her through the window he is Wayne R Sneeden his friend call him Beachhead he has an angry look after seeing Cobra Commander broadcast he is soon joined by a hospital doctor

"Tell me doc is she going to be ok?" asked Wayne Sneeden

"I'm afraid her internal injuries are serious and I am afraid they are inoperable we have manage to stabiles her but she hasn't much time all we can is make her as comfortable until she passes away I'm also afraid she lost the baby" said the hospital doctor

"How far along was she and how long has she got doc" asked Wayne

"A few weeks and a couple of hours at the most" said the hospital doctor "Is there anyone we can call?" he asked

"No I'm her only family her mother died two years ago from a brain tumour" said Wayne "what about her boyfriend Tommy Wilkinson how he" he asked.

"I'm afraid he died at the scene his injuries where fatal" said the hospital doctor

"Can I talk to her please" asked Wayne

"Sure you can sir" said the hospital doctor and he entered Kimmy ICU and sat at her bed side and held her hand

"Hey dad sorry I drag you down here and sorry didn't till I was pregnant where Tommy" she asked

"He's in the other room he's resting you can see him when he wakes up" said Wayne

"Dad you're a terrible liar please tell me he's ok please" said Kimmy and she looked at her father shaking his head thinking how to tell her "No No he can't be please No It can't be" she said as tear rolled down her face

"I'm sorry he died at the scene his injuries where fatal" said Wayne

"It's not fair we were going to get married and I was pregnant I can't believe he's gone I loved him" said Kimmy

"I know Kimmy you find someone you can love" said Wayne Kimmy saw the look on his face

"I don't care I never get married he's the only man I will ever love my chest hurts and it's hard to breath promise you make them pay for Tommy death, Julia and all those other people those terrorist killed promise me" said Kimmy

"I promise I will while Julia" asked Wayne

"After my mother and your wife Promise me those animals will pay I guess I'm to be with Tommy again" said Kimmy and she starts to stop breathing and the heart monitor start beeping and a team of hospital staff rush into Kimmy room and a nurse escorts Wayne they start working on her they work on her for ten minutes before the lead doctor looked over to Wayne who knows what's coming next

"Calling it Time of Death 22:45" said the lead doctor and cover the bed sheet over Kimmy face

"They going to pay for this those animals will pay for her death" said Wayne and then punches the wall in anger

"Yo Beachhead you ok" said a voice behind him and turns to see a US Army Ranger standing he had lieutenants stripes on his uniform and black burnet and pair of sunglasses he took off and placed into his jacket pocket his name is Lonzo R Wilkinson alias Stalker

"Kimmy she dead those bastard Cobra killed her I will make them pay" said Wayne

"So to hear yeah I caught a red eye to get here when I heard about my son death Thomas I mean Tommy" said Lonzo Wilkinson

"Sorry to hear that they loved each other very much I just discover she was pregnant with our grandchildren how's your wife Stalker" said Wayne

"She devastated about Thomas death he was our eldest Luke and she are heartbroken broken she has ask me if you want will allow us to arrange their funerals she was going to be part of the family she coming to come over in morning" said Lonzo

The two men started to walk towards the hospital front entrance and towards an Army Hummer and beachhead gets into the driver seat and Stalker gets into the passenger seat both of them placed their seat belts on

"Right first thing first before we get some beers tell me you put some deodorant on this morning it's for own health?" asked Lonzo

"Oh yeah you know I put it on this morning like It Lynx if you must know" said Wayne

"Yeah Kimmy right you are a very terrible liar would you please put some on in future" said Lonzo and both men start laughing and then Wayne started the engine drove off from the hospital and Lonzo

On Route

"Yeah you in for find those Cobra clowns teaching them a new meaning of pain I've been meaning to asked how's that Snake-eye character and red head babe anyway" asked Wayne

"snake-eye recovered fine Edwin did his best to treat his injuries but his facial injuries had scared his face and the damage his voice has cost him his voice but he currently work in China run a training champ for ninjas and Shana gone with him she fells responsible for his injuries if we hadn't of gone out of the way of our mission to capture that Russian Arms dealer to help you and Dial-Tone I'm sorry those Taliban soldier killed your squad" said Lonzo

"they were good men are she doesn't need blame herself that mortar attack was meet for me she pulled me out of the way and he got in front off her to protect her at least we were lucky we got picked up" said Wayne

"Yeah what about Dial-Tone and Lifeline doing anyway?" asked Lonzo

"They both still stationed at British Camp in Bagdad they are coming home next week they near finished their tour who is that Snake-eye character anyway" asked Wayne

"One two people know that my friend that him and Scarlet and she won't say but she loves him very much man I heard she was the first female to set the high score in the most of her training course and she has matched Snake-eye the only soldier that is considered a lethal weapon with what the man can do with his hands" said Lonzo

The Green Hole

The Hummer arrives at a popularly bar with the Army it's about three feet from the base with a lot of Army Hummer and vehicle parked outside the bar the vehicle parked up and both men got out of the vehicle and walked to the bar and they entered the bar to find the bar filled with Royal Marines and other British soldiers Wayne looks over to female sat a table drinking with two male soldiers

"The blondie is Sergeant Abigail Blake she goes by Pinpoint a Special Air Services and her friend is Major Alison Hunt-Burnet her friends call her Lady Jaye also a members of a Special Air Services she is a member of the intelligence division" said Wayne

"I bet I drink you under the table" said one of the drunken male his dog tags can be seen

"You're on pal none beats me in a drinking game" said the first female her name is Abigail Blake or Pinpoint she is wearing a pair of jeans, pink tank top and to her friends Alison Hurt-Burnet or Lady J

"You had enough Abby you drank three pints" said Alison Hurt-Burnet

"Don't worry about me Alison I can handle my liquor" said Abigail and drinks another glass of beer and she does the two soldiers they were drinking with pass out

"Don't think that I'm carrying you back to base like last time I did you grab my ass" said Alison

"What you have a nice bum and I'm a bisexual" said Abigail

"Yeah well I won't be sleeping with any time soon" said Alison

"Oh come you don't know what you're missing hot stuff" said Abigail

"No thank I prefer men manly Americans" said Alison

"You don't know what you are missing" said Abigail

Just then Wayne & Lonzo came over to their table both girls look up at them both female smiled at them

"Hey Beachhead sorry to hear about Kimmy get hurt in that London-Eye terrorist attack how is she anyway?" asked Alison

"She passed away an Hour ago from her injuries" said Wayne

"Sorry to hear about it Beachhead" said Abigail

"It ok she with her boyfriend and unborn child again how hunt for a boyfriend Lady J and how's the Boyfriends & Girlfriends hunt going anyway Pinpoint" asked Wayne

"Terrible no hunt America GI most of the army officers are overseas" said Alison "so when are you going back to Iraq anyway" she asked

"I can't find any hot guys or girls in this town and when overseas in Iraq their no Hot American GI or British babe and guys to find" said Abigail

"So why do they call you Pinpoint anyway Abigail was it" asked Lonzo

"Tell you what put fifty dollars in as you Yanks call it and I shall show hot stuff" said Abigail

"Sorry I'm married" said Lonzo and showed her his wedding and searched his wallet and fond that he only had twenty dollars "All I got is a twenty" he said

"Fine that'll do they you what get a me dart and I shall show you yanks" said Abigail

Lonzo walks over to the dartboard and collected a dart and walks back to Alison and Abigail table and hands a darts to Abigail

"Watch this Yank" said Abigail and takes a look at the dartboard she then turns away and then without looking at the dartboard and throws the dartboard and hits the dartboard in the bullseye dead centre

"Not bad at all" said Lonzo "why don't you call yourself Bullseye?" he asked

"No thanks to much like that Psycho killer from Marvel comics sorry know calling himself Hawkeye a member of Dark Avengers what a lot of Garbage since that Quesada block spoiled my interest in Spiderman and shit comic One More Day I stop reading them and all comics from that company" said Abigail

"You read comics?" asked Lonzo

"Hot guys and girls in tight costume why else" said Abigail

"We should get back to base speak to you later beachhead" said Alison

"Hey what use to take you back to base Lady Jaye?" asked Wayne

"Yeah sure" said Alison

Then four friends left the bar and head to parking lot of Green hole and headed to Beachhead Army Hummer and they were about to get in

"Hey can I ask you a question did you wear deodorant this morning" asked Alison

"Yeah I did" said Wayne

"Your wife was right you are a terrible liar you can sit up front with Abigail she loves men who smell" said Alison

"Hum he has a nice ass and smells sweet" said Abigail and gets into the passenger seat and Alison get into the back with Lonzo and Wayne gets into the front of the vehicle and the vehicle drives out of the parking lot

Ten minutes later it arrived back at the military base they parked up Alison, Wayne, Abigail and Lonzo get out of the hummer and they are called over by the base general when they arrive at the base they are meet by General Hawk and a black Chinook helicopter.

"I'm looking for Major Alison Hunt Barnett Lady Jaye, Sergeant Wayne R Sneeden alias Beachhead, Abigail Blake alias Pinpoint" asked General Hawk

"That us" said Wayne and he, Alison, Abigail saluted as did Lonzo Wilkinson

"Are you must be Stalker alias Lonzo R Wilkinson I need your four to board your being transferred to a new team Government Issue Joint operation Experts (GI JOE) we are going up against Cobra" said General Hawk

"Yes sir" said Beachhead, Stalker, Lady Jaye and Pinpoint together and they boarded the Chinook helicopter on board the helicopter they saw Dial Tone and Lifeline sat on the Chinook helicopter and look on board the to see three more soldiers Gung-Hu he was wearing Desert Cameo trousers a pair of black boots and Black Flak jacket open he had a pair of fingerless gloves a M60 machine gun neck to him

"Free me Gung-Ho and all I need is my M60 that all I need to take on those snakes" he said.

The female soldier was wearing a black sneaking suit, a black side pack and had her head tied up in a ponytail she had a M4 Assault rifle fitted a Grenade launcher, Benelli 12 Gauge shotgun and she had two .45 handguns in holsters under her arms she looks around the helicopter at the people on the helicopter

"Hum not bad not at all" she said a Brooklyn accent "some very hot guys" she said

"Who are you anyway?" asked Beachhead

"My names is Karen Sutherland weapons specialist from America call me Arsenal" said the female and placed the shotgun near her right legs then when they see another set off weapons two Desert Eagle magnum at on her hips and two HK MP-7 PDW SMG

"No wonder they call you Arsenal" said Beachhead

"I have another two weapons on my back two Socom Handguns" said Arsenal

"Interesting group of Rawhides if I do say so myself once we reached the PIT your going to show what you got Rawhides" said voice from the cockpit of the Chinook

"Ladies and Gentlemen that was Sgt Slaughter toughest GI JOE drill sergeant and we bid you welcome to Wild bill air I'm your pilot Wild Bill best air forces pilot please return your tray to up ring position and make sure your weapons safety are securely on in the safety mode" said the second voice on the PA system

"Cut the joke Wild bill" said General Hawk as he boards the helicopter the helicopter rotors start up and the back door closes up and the helicopter takes off from the military base


	3. Creation of the Joe team part 2

GI JOE RISE OF COBRA

CHAPTER 3:

Motor pool

US Army Base Fort Ward

Bagdad

A female Army mechanic Corporal Courtney Krieger known to her friends as Cover-Girl because she used fashion model and a page 3 girl she is being watched by three fellow soldiers one of these soldier is Jack Cross Country Blais all watching her work on an army Hummer engine all are steering at her ass as she works

"Please work on my tape deck I'm have it working I need my country and western music playing in battle" said Jack Blais

"First thing first I will need to get the engine working then I will work on the suspension then maybe I get around to the tape deck I can see why you don't upgrade to this new thing they a MP-3 player or a CD player then he we don't have to listen to those horrible country and Western crap" said Courtney Krieger and she said this the other two soldiers laughed

"Hey country and western the best even time I play some people wants to punch me out" said Jack

"Yeah I'm one of them can't you try listing to Jazz or classic music some that is interesting and not a bore fest" said Courtney

"There is nothing Billy Ray Cyrus he is excellent" said Jack

"Yeah you play those damn over and over again we get board of them" said one of the soldiers

"Hey why did you quit being a super model for anyway?" asked the other soldiers

"It be very boring and never gave me anything but boredom and unhappiness I want my best friend stave her to get to that famed size zero I tried to till her she was perfect that none is that size in real life she commit suicides when she discovered she had been rejected by model agency for younger more beautiful models and then I decide to do what my dad wanted me and join the army since I always help my dad on the weekends work on his Ford Cougar he loved so much I had already became a skilled mechanic so I decide to become one and beside I have cousin in Tranquillity by the name of Mikaela Baines she runs a garage their I offered to sent her money to apply for collage" Replied Courtney

"Hey would you every go back to be a super model" asked one of the soldiers

"Why didn't you join the army in the first place" asked one of the soldiers

"My dad wanted me to follow his father and brothers and join the army even I did but my mum didn't she didn't believe a woman should risk her life for her country that it was a man job to do it and beside she the one who got me the model career my dad just went a long with it I still loved helping work on his classic he used to buy and then sell for charity It helped him sell them to people famed super model Courtney Krieger worked on this mum went made so she sent me to Paris" said Courtney as she step away from the vehicle

"Ok give it a try can you" she said and one of the soldiers got into the driver seat and started the engine of the Hummer and it started after the first try that when General Flagg enters the motor pool

"Can help you general?" asked Courtney

"Get your gear you and your friend Jack are being reassigned to a new anti-terrorist taskforce" replied General Flagg

"What that unit?" asked Jack

"A Classified anti-Terrorist group codename G.I J.O.E you are both considered the best vehicle driver and the best mechanic in the corp. So are you in or out" asked General Flagg

"Count me in sounds fun any vehicle I can get it up and running but I'm won't be anybody Aide-de-camp so can scrap any idea of me being one got that general" said Courtney

"No problem cover-girl was it" said General Flagg

"Yeah I'm in" said Jack

"Welcome aboard Cross Country would you please follow me" said General Flagg walks out of the motor pool followed by Cover Girl and Cross Country they board a black Chinook helicopter inside the helicopter they meet Snake-eye, Scarlet, Jinks, Kamkuma, Sgt Flash, Snow Job, Iceberg, Duke Ripcord, Frostbite, Volga, Dusty

"I would like you to met CIA agents Shana 'Scarlet' O'Hara and her boyfriend Snake-eye his is the leader of Arashikage ninja corp. they two with them are Jinks and Kamkuma they are his and Scarlet apprentices" said General Flagg

"We have one more stop to make that is to recruit Warrant Officer Dashiell Fairbourne then you shall all be relocated to the P.I.T" said General Flagg

_**Flashback **_

_**2 years ago**_

_**B.A Hospital **_

_**Detroit **_

_Sergeant Ana Lewis lies in a hospital bed hooked up to a life support system she lies in coma and her brother is sat at her bed side holding her hand he is Major Rex 'Firefly' Lewis _

"_Please wake sis please wake" he said put their no response from her she just lies their and start to fells angrier building up in him _

"_I promise I'll make that bastard pal for this I swear I'll will kill him Conrad will pay for leaving us behind at the LZ Oh mark my words sis he is going to pay" he said as he held her hand tighter _

"_How is she Rex?" asked a voice behind him he turns to see Sergeant Conrad 'Duke' Hauser and Rex face is filled with angrier and rage _

"_Get lost you bastard it's your fault she lying in this damn hospital bed know get out of my sight or I'll swear I'll kill you know get out of my sight will you" said Rex _

"_Please let me see Rex she is my fiancé please I have to see her" said Conrad _

"_No you're not going anywhere near my sister I promise you this Conrad I will kill you if anything happens to my sister" said Rex and then proceed to punch him the face he is then arrest by two MP one of these is Christopher 'Law' Lavigne _

"_Cool it down you save it for the enemies" said Christopher 'Law' Lavigne _

"_I want that murder kept away from my sister he is responsible for my sister condition he order the Evac. Not to wait for us and my sister was hit by mortar attack I swear I'll kill him if she dies or mark my words" said Christopher_

"_I had our orders from Cap that we where to extract Dr Mindbender he was top freelance torture for hire and he was wanted for torturing American & British P.O.W oh you did allow your good buddy Wallace 'Ripcord' Weems you carried him to the LZ but you left her behind" said Rex_

"_I think it would be best if you left Sergeant Hauser till this is sorted out" said Christopher and then Conrad left leaving Rex behind _

_Three months later _

_Rex Lewis he is wearing urban combat gear and he is holding a balaclava in his left he looks at his sister grave and the date she died nearly five weeks ago _

"_Conrad will pay for this mark my words he's going to pay and every one close to him no going to escape from his fate" said Rex Lewis _

"_He'll burn like a coward and his whole unit will die with him none will escape Firefly judgement for Rex Lewis died when his sister did" he said as he proceed to put on the urban balaclava and pulled it down over her face and proceed to walk off from the graveyard _

_**A day **_

_**Chicago **_

_An abandon building Firefly is listing to the news reports of Cobra attacks across the world his wall is covered with pictures of his old unit they are fourteen in total include his sister, Conrad Hauser and Wallace Weems all but Wallace and Conrad had red cross through them. _

_They have are a dozen creates with MARS logo on them most of them are opened and most of the weapon in the MARS creates have no serial numbers on them elsewhere Firefly has twelve dog tags around his neck one of these was his sister dog and looks at their communication officer file and picks up his gear and walks out of the abandon building _

"_Soon sis you be avenged and soon Duke and Ripcord will join the other that failed to protect you" said Firefly he looked a clip into his Modified HK MP-5 Sub machine Gun fitted with Scope, LAM and Suppresser _

_He picks up a modified Grenade launcher and proceed to place it into a underarm holster and then picked up two Silver .50 Magnum handgun and placed them into two hip holster and then proceed to put a small handheld flamethrower _

"_Time to meet my new boss shall we" said Firefly and looked at a private ticket from a Heather McTagget a weapons Broker from M.A.R.S Industries and a list of contacts on the list that appeared to be a hit list of officials in government one of these was David P. Lewinski and his location in London_

"_At least I'm getting a paid 1 million dollars to kill this NATO inventor" said Firefly to himself and walks out of the abandon apartment. _

Back to Now

NATO weapons facility

Dr David P. Lewinski is looking at two prototype Delta 6 accelerator and he is joined by three NATO general and Prime Minister John Forsythe

"This is impressive Dr Lewinski most impressive so what does it do anyway" asked one of the NATO general

"Well general I created these suit for N.A.T.O allied forces this Delta 6 increase the wearer strength that allows them to go toe to toe with most armoured vehicles and with the increased speed a soldier will be able to dodge missile fire and with training and skill the wear will be able to deflect the missile back at the firer and with the increased ability they can climb jump great distances" said Dr David Lewinski

"When can you put these into full production I want them on the front line with allied soldiers wearing?" asked The NATO official

"We can have the Delta 6 Accelerator suit in full production in another seven months once we have proven the suit is safe to us in the field" repelled David

"Not good enough we need them in full production in the next hours with the threat we need all the extra support with Hi-Tech equipment you can provide Dr Lewinski and we no idea what weapons this cobra organisation has in its arsenal and with the Delta 6 we shall be able to handle this threat" said one of the NATO general

"I strongly disagree with putting them into full production without giving them a proper field test of the whole system Head-up display will need calibration to match the wearer eyesight down to a tea but the main system the threat management system that allows will allow the dodging of missiles is still being calibration and the mathematically code system is taking time to sort out even with six super computers and the mathematical genius is will take another six week to ten weeks to full install the software by my programmer team and as they not going to be back for another three weeks" said David

"No excuses I want full working prototype by the end of the day" said the NATO general

"would you listen what a part aren't you not understanding about Delta 6 suits we won't be able get fully and in mass production until we can run fully test computer system to see if the core systems are fully installed correctly and running free of all errors and calculation in core programming is rule fully at top specs of my design and we will need seven months to make sure everything is running correctly and at top specs" said David

Meanwhile outside

Outside of building a Black Hummer drives up being by a woman that looks like Lady but she has different hair but has red strip in her hair inside the car with her are Baroness, storm Shadow and Firefly the vehicle parks up.

Storm Shadow and Firefly gets out of the back of the hummer and Baroness then gets out of the front of the vehicle when they walk towards the front of the building they see two guards on guard duty

"Sorry this area off limits" said one of the Security guards

"That all we have an appointment" said Baroness draws two pistols and shot dead the security guards and she searches the dead body of the security guards and founds a security Swipe card and she picks it up and swipes it through panel and the door unlocks Storm Shadow and Firefly then drag the dead security guards inside the building when they are approached by a female scientist

"Hey who are you? Are you here to see my boyfriends prototype device?" asked the female scientist she watched in horror as Firefly trained his MP-5 Sub machine gun and opened fire on her and killed her

"Move out and eliminate anyone else I go and collect the Delta Six armour suit" said


End file.
